Opowieści amerykańskiego ratownika górskiego 8
To będzie mój ostatni wpis, przynajmniej na ten moment. Wszystko się skomplikowało i to do takiego stopnia, że nie mogłem tego nawet przewidzieć. Nie sądziłem, że opisywanie mających tu miejsce wydarzeń aż tak bardzo wpłynie na moje życie osobiste. Może to był mój błąd. Może powinienem potraktować sprawę bardziej poważnie, ale, szczerze mówiąc, wydawało mi się, że tylko nielicznych zainteresuje ta historia. Nie miałem pojęcia, że powstanie wokół niej taki szum. Ludzie nieustannie wypytują mnie teraz o schody. Nie dzieje się to codziennie, ale jeśli już ma miejsce, to zupełnie nie wiem co mam im odpowiadać. Moi przełożeni tez już zorientowali się, że ktoś z wewnątrz zaczął rozpowiadać historie o schodach. A skoro oni wiedzą, to znaczy, że ci na samej górze też już wiedzą. I raczej nie są z tego powodu zadowoleni, tego jestem wręcz pewien. Mieliśmy oficjalną pogadankę, podczas której powiedziano mi, że nie mogę już nawet pisnąć słówka na ten temat. Nikomu. Z tego też powodu to będzie mój ostatni wpis. Nie mogę ryzykować utraty pracy, bo o ile cudownie było móc zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar i podzielić się nim z innymi, to wciąż kocham moją pracę i chcę tu zostać. Muszę tu zostać. Jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek powód, dla którego powinienem trzymać się tej pracy, to jest nim właśnie fakt, że po części wiem co tu się dzieje. Nie mogę mówić ludziom o schodach, ale jeśli gdzieś je zobaczę, będę mógł chociaż przekierować wędrowców w inne miejsce. Całe to zainteresowanie, jakim cieszą się moje opowieści, spowodowało, że lawinowo pojawiły się kolejne i kolejne, które teraz ludzie wymieniają między sobą. Usłyszałem tyle nowych opowieści, że większości z nich nie mogę zapamiętać. Zaś te, które pamiętam, są jednocześnie tymi, o których najbardziej chciałbym zapomnieć. Jedna z takich historii to opowieść o kobiecie, która zaginęła na północy stanu. Początkowo wszyscy zgodnie założyli, że jest uciekinierką. Nie pochodziła ze zbyt dobrej rodziny, ludzi więc nie dziwiło, że postanowiła odciąć się od familii i uciec. Pojawili się jednak świadkowie, którzy twierdzili, że tuż przed zaginięciem widziano ją w terytoriach okalających nasz park. Wysłano więc patrole strażników, które miały upewnić się, że kobieta nie zrobiła niczego głupiego i - na ten przykład - nie powiesiła się gdzieś na bocznym szlaku. Zajęło im to trochę czasu, ale ostatecznie udało im się ją znaleźć. Cóż, przynajmniej częściowo. Znaleźli połowę jej języka i jakąś jedną czwartą jej żuchwy. Bardzo czyste, bardzo precyzyjne cięcia. Tak przynajmniej słyszałem. Całej reszty nie znaleziono nigdy. Jest mnóstwo historii o dzieciach. Wiele z nich znika, a potem zostają znalezione gdzieś w jaskiniach, wciśnięte w niesamowicie ciasne przestrzenie. Na górskich szczytach albo na dnie niewiarygodnie stromych wąwozów. Bez butów lub bez skarpet lub też, dokładnie na odwrót, w zupełnie czystych ubraniach, choć znaleziono je przecież wiele mil od miejsca, w którym zniknęły. Równie dużo historii dotyczy "ludzi" z czarnymi oczami, którzy nocą błąkają się po lesie i naśladują dźwięki płynącej wody albo dzikich kotów. Szczególnie jeden facet raz po raz pojawia się we wszystkich mediach, w których tylko chcą go przyjąć i opowiada tę samą historię. Mężczyzna polował na sarny i rozbił obóz gdzieś głęboko w lesie. W nocy obudził się, słysząc jakieś szuranie i drapanie w namiot. Na początku pomyślał, że to lis lub szop, dopóki ta rzecz... to coś nie przycisnęło do namiotu swojej twarzy. Perfekcyjnie ludzkiej twarzy, w której dało się rozpoznać nos i usta. Myśliwy kopnął w to coś, które natychmiast odskoczyło i zniknęło zanim facet zdążył rozpiąć namiot i wyjść na zewnątrz z bronią w ręku. Oddał dwa strzały ostrzegawcze, a kiedy huk wystrzału już przebrzmiał, myśliwy usłyszał za sobą trzask łamanej gałęzi. Odwrócił się natychmiast i dostrzegł sylwetkę stojącą na samym brzegu obozu. Postać była naga, ale też nijak nie przypominała nagiego człowieka. Zamiast skóry, pokrywała ją masa surowego mięsa i włosów; zupełnie jak gdyby ktoś pozbierał z ulicy pozabijane zwierzęta i jakimś sposobem pozszywał je w coś, przypominającego człowieka. Twarz tego czegoś była guzowata i tylko z grubsza przypominała ludzkie oblicze. Wtedy istota otworzyła usta, wykrzywione pod nienaturalnym kątem, i wydała z siebie dźwięk wystrzału. Dwa razy. Potem udała dźwięk rozsuwanego namiotu i zniknęła w ciemności. Młoda para, która wybrała się na wyprawę w nieco bardziej górzystych regionach mojego parku, wczoraj złożyła zawiadomienie, że na jednym ze szczytów widzieli coś podejrzanego. Mieli lornetkę, którą podawali sobie na zmianę. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna zauważył, że ktoś wspina się po niezwykle stromej ścianie klifu. Przez jakiś czas oglądał, jak postać wspina się na zbocze i aż do ostatniej chwili, aż do momentu kiedy tamten osiągnął szczyt, nie dotarło do niego, że wspinający się nie ma żadnych zabezpieczeń ani nawet podstawowego sprzętu. Gdy wreszcie osoba wspięła się na szczyt - oddalony o jakieś 5 mil od obserwatora - odwróciła się i spojrzała dokładnie na faceta z lornetką. Młodzieniec powiedział, że ktokolwiek (lub cokolwiek) to było, patrzyło dokładnie na niego. A potem pomachało do nich w dziwny, trochę przesadzony sposób i... rozerwało się na pół w pasie, po czym spadło na sam dół klifu. Młody mężczyzna nie widział gdzie upadł wspinający się. Po rozmowie z nimi kazałem im iść we własną stronę i obiecałem się zająć tą sprawą. Kłamałem. Nie zamierzam nawet składać oficjalnego raportu, bo dziesięć takich samych już leży w kartotece. "Wspinający" jest doskonale znany w regionie. Nawet już nie próbuję tego poddawać w wątpliwości. W mojej pracy jest w cholerę rzeczy, których nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć. Zrelacjonowanie wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, zajęłoby mi lata. Wrócę tutaj, wrócę, jak tylko poczuję, że moja praca nie jest dłużej zagrożona. Być może wrócę w innej formie, ale wrócę na pewno. Dzięki za to, że czytaliście wszystkie moje wypociny. Jeśli wybierasz się do lasu, zachęcam cię, żebyś dbał o siebie i uważał na niebezpieczeństwa. Miej ze sobą wodę, jedzenie, sprzęty survivalowe. Zawsze dawaj znać innym dokąd idziesz i kiedy zamierzasz wrócić. Nie wchodź na nieznane ci ścieżki, o ile nie jest absolutnie przekonany o tym, że wiesz co robisz. I przede wszystkim: Nie dotykaj schodów. Nie patrz na nie. Nie wchodź na nie. ----Źródło: Im a search and rescue officer for the us forest Tłumaczenie: Marcin Majchrzak Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie